1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for a portable, collapsible, or a foldable bookstand, and to a method of its assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Although there are many conventional apparatuses regarding portable and collapsible bookstands, there are none which fully satisfies the consumers' demand for one that is simple and stable to use, and is portable and convenient to carry.
But using a proper and convenient bookstand when reading or studying will make such reading or studying more efficient and reduce or prevent strain on eyesight.
Some conventional portable and collapsible bookstands are focused on being portable and collapsible so as to be very compact, but have a face panel, which supports reading materials, such as books, that is either usually small compared to the size of the books or is usually unstable in an open position.
On the other hand, other conventional portable and collapsible bookstands are focused on being stable, but have a wide face panel that is not compact to be conveniently carried when folded.
Accordingly, in order to provide a bookstand that is wide and stable when in use, and is slim and compact when being carried, needed is a new combination of panels, standing structures and folding techniques in addition to proper materials for producing the panels, for a foldable device and for an attachable equipment.